Tracy Summers
]] Tracy Summers (born 1987) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An expert soccer player, Tracy is a former star forward for the Lady Sharks at Malibu State College. Biography Tracy was born in Elk Grove, California. The middle of three daughters, Tracy, like her older sibling Kelly Summers, loved soccer from a young age, greatly influencing her younger sister Britney Summers. Considered the most talented of the sisters athletic-wise by Dove Summers, by the time Tracy graduated from high school she had several scholarship offers but decided to go with Malibu State College over Decker State College, preferring to build her own reputation with the less-famous Lady Sharks than the infamous Lady Raptors. Her Freshman year Tracy managed to make the A-squad and help lead the Lady Sharks to 2nd place at the multi-state tournament finals, that year held in San Diego. While Tracy was still a junior player and wasn't a team leader she none the less worked well with the rest and did well, managing to even keep her ego more or less in check. Tracy's Sophomore year would be a dark one as while at first she was on top the world, being made co-captain and managing to trounce her sister Britney's college the few times they played one another, a fateful accident changed everything. During a game against San Diego a rival player, resentful that Tracy had helped crush them in their hometown the previous year, purposely high-tackled her opponent, resulting in Tracy's knee suffering severe damage. The player was blacklisted from college athletics and even nearly arrested but Tracy was out for the season, forced to give up her leader position to another. Angry, Tracy took to belittling her sister Britney's lack of success with the Lady Raptors as a means of dealing with her frustrations. The pair's relationship rapidly decayed. Her Junior year Tracy was back on the team but had no say in leadership, Deidre Howard having single-handedly taken over. Deidre was a terrible captain, making the team all about her, and even worse Tracy's injury, while healed, did have a negative effect on her skills, making Britney her superior on the pitch. Tracy had a short tour of substance abuse but nothing stuck, though she does still drink a bit more than some. While now in her senior year Tracy is in better spirits in spite of Deidre still being in control of the Sharks, resigned to most likely having to leave her sports career aside in favor of one in her fall-back, chemistry. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Redhead * Eye Color: Light Brown * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Dove Summers, Mother * Kelly Summers, Older Sister * Britney Summers, Younger Sister Fellow Players * Deidre Howard * Olivia Daniels * Malie Kealoha, also Roommate * Harper Whyte * Brea Montgomery, also Friend * Alice Blundell * Jody Kirkland * Yumi Motochika, also Friend * Dusty Lynton * Sayen Begay * Malandra Gary Coaches * Denise Cameron * Mei Lueng Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Tracy is based on actress Jennifer Tisdale, the real-life sister of Ashley Tisdale, who portrays Britney Summers. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Malibu State College Category:Lady Sharks